


Clumsy Dancing with You

by thespinningmeanie



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Dancing Lessons, F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, minor appearances of others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespinningmeanie/pseuds/thespinningmeanie
Summary: The amusement park wanted Mankai Company to perform again but this time it's not just a play and Izumi helps them practice. They never thought a dance would lead to something else.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Clumsy Dancing with You

“I wonder how they’ll take the news.” Izumi mumbled to herself as she neared the practice room. She gathered the troupe members who played a part in their performance at the amusement park and hopefully they’ll be enthusiastic when they hear her announcement. 

“Good morning, everyone!” She greeted them and they greeted her in return.

“I called you guys here today to announce that we’ll be performing again at the amusement park. They said our performance from last time brought in a huge revenue and now they want us to perform again. This time we won’t be only doing a play. They want us to dance too.”

“Sure. That’s fine with me.”

“As long as I get to dance with you I’ll give my all.”

“Dancing huh…” 

A series of replies overlapped with each other but in the end they all agreed to perform. To ensure peace and order Izumi prepared draw lots for the order of dancing partners. It’s already a given that Tsumugi and Itaru would be last since they are the lead of the play but for practice it can be done in random. Izumi chose to dance with Itaru first then followed by Masumi and so on. 

“I have to warn you though I’m not a dancer myself.” Itaru mumbled as they were getting into position. 

“That’s why we’re going to practice, you’re not alone in this Itaru.” 

It was going unexpectedly well until Izumi stumbled and stepped on Itaru’s foot. Her misstep caused her to lose her balance. Izumi closed her eyes and braced herself to land on the hard floor when Itaru let go of her hand and moved it to her waist. One second she was falling, then she found herself up high being spun by Itaru. 

“Is your foot okay?” She asked the moment her feet landed on the ground. 

Itaru looked pensive before answering her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I’m in pain.” 

“T-then we should stop dancing.” Izumi began to extract herself from his hold but Itaru tightened his embrace, pulling her closer. 

“But it was worth it if it means keeping you in my arms a little more longer.”

Itaru turned his head to the side, moving to the beat a bit faster causing him to stumble, fortunately Izumi caught him. 

“I guess we’re even now.” Izumi said, stopping herself from laughing at their clumsiness while Itaru laughed out loud, clutching his stomach from laughing too hard. 

“Aren’t we perfect for each other, I think we should call ourselves the clumsy dancing couple.”

“Not funny, Itaru.”

“Yeah, but you’re blushing and this time I’m not teasing.” Itaru cleared his throat before returning his gaze to Izumi. “TBH, I was never teasing you but it was the easiest way to escape the truth that I’ve been falling for you.” 

“Itaru.” 

“Oi, it’s my turn now.” A glaring Masumi shouted before coming in between them to get Izumi to dance with him. Itaru backed off but kept his eyes on Izumi, staring longingly at her before leaving the room. 

Izumi practiced dancing with almost all of the group but her head was stuck up in the clouds, thinking about the words Itaru muttered when they were dancing. She hadn’t seen Itaru since he left the practice room. When she asked about his whereabouts all she got was he was holed up in his room playing KniRoun for the nth time. 

Too distracted to make dinner she let Omi handle it, everyone was happy to get a break from curry but she couldn’t care less to protest about it. Still Itaru has yet to make his appearance. She excused herself from the lounge telling everyone that she’s going to rest in her room for a bit. 

This isn’t the first time that thoughts of Itaru bombarded her head. She always thinks about the troupes but Itaru certainly has been a constant thought in her mind. Izumi pondered on her relationship with Itaru, from their first meeting when she went in his room to give him the script - for her that’s her first time meeting him because it was the real Itaru and not the facade he used for the world up to now when she’s dancing in his arms. His embrace was warm, and she felt comfortable and safe within it. It surprised her when Itaru lifted her up to stop her from falling, it seems the result of his muscle training was showing. 

“What am I doing?” Izumi sighed. Flopping down in her bed while pondering more on what she feels for him. 

Izumi was startled from her thoughts by the sound of her phone. She picked it up thinking it was a message to inform her that dinner is ready but it was from Itaru. She immediately sat up and opened it. 

_ Meet me on the balcony after dinner.  _

“Balcony huh,” Izumi read his message again contemplating on what Itaru would like to talk about. “The last time we talked on the balcony he was planning to leave the theater...”

Izumi dropped her phone and stood up fast, dashing out of her room only to bump into Citron who had his fist raised as he was about to knock her door. 

“Whoah, Izumi are you all right.” Citron said, holding her by the shoulders to steady her. 

“Yeah, sorry for bumping into you, Citron.” 

“It’s okay I’m strong enough to handle a small push. Dinner’s ready, let’s go.” 

“Ah, Citron, what about Itaru wasn’t he playing?” She asked, wondering if he would show up or would she have to wait for their appointed meeting to see him. 

“Hmm, don’t worry we have the most successful way to pry Itaru from his games.” Citron whispered conspiringly. 

From below they heard a string of curses from Itaru and a Misumi who was gleefully running on the walls, hands clutching Itaru’s controller while shouting triangles. 

Together with Citron they pulled Itaru to the dining room while trying to calm him down with Citron singing a lullaby. Itaru stopped fussing but Izumi knows it has nothing to with Citron’s lullaby but rather her presence. 

Dinner was great and Izumi can’t help but look at Itaru who was sullenly eating his share. She thought no one saw her watching but she was wrong. 

“Why do you keep looking at Itaru when you can always just look at me.” Masumi declared while moving his chair closer to hers.

“Just mind your own food, Chigasaki will get over his interrupted gaming after he starts playing again.” Sakyo butted in. 

Izumi nodded, continuing to eat her food but still kept stealing glances on Itaru. Dinner was over in a flash, Tsuzuru and Kazunari volunteered to do the dishes while the younger ones decided to clean up first because they have school the following day. Itaru also excused himself, telling them that he had an event to finish. 

As he walked past Izumi he whispered her name softly and said, “Later.”

He turned back and saw Izumi also looking at him, blushing, ears turning red. He flashed her a smile and hurried off to his room.

It was near midnight when Izumi made her way to the balcony. When she arrived she saw Itaru leaning against the wall, enjoying the night air, hair dancing with the wind. 

“Itaru.” He turned towards her, heeding her call. 

They walked slowly towards each other, meeting halfway until there’s little space between them. 

Instead of being pressured by the silence Izumi found it comfortable. Itaru seemed content to gaze at her without saying anything, just a small smile playing on his lips, but she wanted to ask him now about what he said during their dance, so she decided to break this comfortable silence. 

“Itaru -“

“I mean it,” he said gently, tucking her stray hair before cupping her cheek. “What I said before, I am falling in love with you.” He said, caressing her cheek before removing his hand to hold hers. 

“Actually, I never planned to confess. I don’t want to be awkward with you so I intended to keep it to myself but these feelings keep on growing.” He sighed, ruffling his hair in frustration. “I’m not good at relationships or expressing my feelings but with you it’s different. In front of you I became looser in so many ways like I don’t need to hide who I really am and I’m accepted.”

“Izumi, I’m not asking for an answer right now but just a chance. Give me a chance to show my feelings for you, let me court you. Please, please say yes.”

Itaru dropped his gaze to the floor, head bowed, strands of hair covering his eyes, The hands that held Izumi’s were trembling as he braced himself for the rejection awaiting him. 

Izumi let go of his hands but instead of pushing him away she hugged him tight, burying her face in his chest. 

“I-Izumi.” Itaru was startled by her sudden embrace, it took him a moment to return her embrace. 

“Yes.” Izumi said. It was faint but he heard it despite being muffled. 

He breathed a sigh of relief. Itaru kissed the top of Izumi’s head before resting his chin atop of it. 

“Thank you.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ben & Ben's album artwork of Lifetime. Visit me on twitter to gush about A3! I’m @taruchels!


End file.
